Hurt
by secretkeeper127
Summary: Kitty quits the cheerios. When Bree finds out she is angry and does something to Kitty. Read to find out what happens! I suck at summary's, sorry.


**Trying something new her. Do not judge me. I had a dream the other night and I thought I should write it down.**

** Summary: Kitty quits the cheerios. When Bree finds out she gets angry and orders the football team to beat her up. No one knows about it until glee. On with the story!**

Kitty's P.O.V.

I walked out of coaches office in my regular clothes. I didn't like cheerleading anymore so I quit. As I was walking to my next class I was stopped by some football players. I tried to step around them but they formed a circle around me.

"Where do you think you're going, kitty cat?" the leader of the group asked. And being who I am, I can't keep my mouth shut.

"I'm actually going to class, unlike you idiots who can't seem to learn anything." just then the bell rang. Everyone ran to class, leaving me alone with these jocks.

"No you're not," two of them that were behind me, grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back. They dragged me into the choir room and locked the door. "We have to give you a present from Bree. This is for quitting the cheerios."

**(Time skip) **

Artie's P.O.V

There are only five minutes until school ends and then I get to go to glee club. I'm excited because I finally get to see Kitty. Usually I would see her at lunch but she never showed up. I thought nothing of it but now that I'm thinking about it, I'm starting to get worried._ BRINGGGGG!_ I rolled down the hall until I caught up with unique. She and Kitty have most of their classes together.

"Hey, unique! Have you seen Kitty at all? She never showed up for lunch and I didn't see her in the halls." I asked her hoping she would say she has. But apparently luck hasn't been on my side.

"Sorry, Arts. I haven't seen her since after third period. She said she was going to coach Sylvester's office but she never came to fourth period. Actually she hasn't been in any classes." This is weird. She would never miss a class.

"Maybe she will show up to glee?" I say more as a question then a statement. We walked the rest of the way in silence. We reached the choir room only to find it locked and the shades down. Strange. We decided to wait outside until Mr. Schue to show up. Once he was there, he unlocked the door. We couldn't believe our eyes. The whole room was destroyed. Everyone started going on angry rants except me and Marley.

"Guys?... Guys…. Guys!" Marley yelled out trying to get every ones attention. "Be quiet and listen." when everyone stopped talking we heard it. Crying. Turning our heads towards the sound, we saw a girl in the top right corner of the risers. She was sitting on the ground and had her face buried in her knees. She also had her hood up and was rocking back and forth slightly. Blaine started making his way over to her. Once there he knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" When she didn't answer him, he reached out and touched her shoulder. She flipped. She scrambled away from him and lifted her head up so we could see her face. Everyone gasped. Kitty. She had cuts all over her face and her eye was turning purple. She started whimpering.

"No more. Please, No more!" her breathing picked up and she started rocking more violently. Nobody knew what was going on until Unique moved over to Kitty's bag, which was lying off to the side of the room. Once she grabbed what she needed she moved over to kitty.

"Hey, Wilde cat." She sat in front of her and crossed her legs. "Look at me, Katrina." Slowly, Kitty lifted her head and looked at her. "You know I'm not going to hurt you. You have to calm down a little, okay. You have to take your inhaler. Why don't I move you on to my lap,okay?" It took a minute to answer but she nodded her head. Unique carefully lifted her up and put her on her lap. I never realized how close Kitty and Unique are until now.

Unique's P.O.V.

"Take a deep breath in, Kat." she did as I told her to do but with some difficulty. I brought the inhaler to her lips and gave her two puffs before taking it away. Once kitty was able to breath again, she buried her head into my shoulder, sobbing. "You have to tell me who did this to you. Please." I pleaded to her. She shook her head. "alright but you have to tell the police later." she nodded.

"It hurts unique." she whispered. She had marks around her neck in the shape of, what looked like, a hand and it looked like it hurt her to talk. Who would do this to her? why?

Blaine, who left at some point, came into the room with paramedics following him. Somebody must have called them while i was trying to calm her down. A tall blonde woman knelt down in front of us. "Hi, my name is Angela. can you tell me your name?"

"Katrina but people call me kitty." Done talking, she started coughing. When she took her hand away from her face her hand and lips were coated in blood. Angela brought out tissues from her bag and gave them to kitty. Then she turned to the paramedics standing behind her.

"She has some internal bleeding. We need to transfer her to the hospital now! go grab the stretcher." She turned back to us and asked me, "can you lift her up carefully and carry her down the risers?" I nodded and slowly picked her up, trying not to hurt her even more.

We walked down the the risers and toward the door. I could hear everyone following behind us. The stretcher was waiting outside the door for us. After putting kitty down gently I noticed other kids littering the hallway along with some teachers, who were holding them back, trying to make a pathway. I tried to step back but a hand clutched my shirt and wouldn't release. I looked over to one of the paramedics with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry kid but only family can come." he declined. I looked down a kitty. she looked like she was going to hyperventilate again. she made a whining noise through the tissue. I looked over to Angela.

"Its fine just let her come. We don't have time to argue right now." she told the others and they finally gave in. We all headed to the ambulance. They lifted up the stretcher then the rest of us piled in. When we reached the hospital they rushed her into the back. A nurse stopped me from going back but before the doors closed i heard them say something about surgery. I sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs and put my head in my hands. What's going to happen now?

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions just tell me. Thank you! **


End file.
